iBaby
by xxbamitzqueenxx
Summary: Sam is pregnant, by Freddie Carly's boyfriend. What will Carly do. Freddie denies it, but Sam says its the truth. Who does Carly believe Freddie  her boyfriend  or Sam  her bestfriend .Ooooo left out a small detail Freddie and Carly have a baby named Mya.
1. Chapter 1

iCarly Fanfiction- iBaby

Chapter 1- Hurting The People I Love

Carly's P.O.V Carly's Diary

Sam just texted me something serious. Like really, Really serious. She should be on her way over since I replied and told her to come here immediately. I cant believe what she told me... it still shocks me. I have to figure out how this happened, and fast.  
>-<p>

Sam's P.O.V

I was standing in front of Carly's door. I wanted to wait for the right time to knock on it. I waited for a few minutes, then I finally knocked. In about 3 seconds Carly opened the door. "What took you so long", Carly asked. "My mom had another laser eye surgey and we got pulled over by the cops", i lied nervously.

"Well we have to talk about that text you sent me", she said jumping straight pertinent. " Why do we have to talk about this", I whined to her. " Because in 5 months your gonna be a mother", she yelled. "Well yeesh just stop acting like my mother will you" I asked getting slowly ticked off. " Well atleast tell me who the dad is or atleast who you think it is", she asked. " Its Fr-eee-ddd-iieee" i said stumbling over my words. " What he's my BOYFRIEND", Carly screamed. " I'm really sorry Carls", i pleaded. "Well if your so sorry you wouldnt have done it", she yelled as she ran up to her bedroom and closed the door so loud i heard it from way downstairs.

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Angry Part

iBaby Chapt 2- The Angry Part

Carly's P.O.V I cannot believe Sam. "Im really sorry", she said. Ughh I thought I locked my bedroom door. "I picked the lock with my bobby pin", she said like she was reading my mind. " Well that's an invasion of privacy just like you invaded in on MY boyfriend", i replied getting really annoyed. "Im sorry Carls", she pleaded for forgiveness. "You know what Sam just get out", i screamed. She grabbed her bag and left.

Spencer ran into my room with some blue glob on his face. "Whats wrong kiddo", he asked with a flamingo look on his glob-covered face. "Nothing I cant really tell you anything serious with that glob on your face, it's all weird and stuff", i said about to crack a smile. "It's a man facial", he screamed and left my room.

I got up from my bed and took down all the pictures of Sam, and I from my wall and desk. Then, I jumped into my bed(literally on my purple jumpy thing), and buried my head in my pillow. A few minutes later my phone vibrated beside me. It was a text message. From Freddie. It read:

To:Carls Wat was all the noise over at your place?

I replied:

To:FredBear Sam said she was preggo... and the baby was yours. :(

Even just sending the text made me so angry at her. I wanted to pull every little blonde piece of hair out of her head. Just then my phone beeped again,

To: Carls

What? No wat, NOT EVER. Why in the world would she even say that.

I didnt reply. I just threw my phone to the side and wondered. Was she lying? Was he lying? Did she want him to herself?Was she telling the truth? Is he telling the truth? Im so confused.

-To Be Continued

Review! 


	3. Chapter 3 His Reaction

iBaby Chapt3 - His Reaction

Disclaimer:I dont own iCarly. Sad, but true. :(  
>THE NEXT DAY!<p>

Freddie's P.O.V

I cannot believe Sam told Carly that I made her pregnant. I would never mess with her like that or anyone besides Carly. I am in love with Carly. Carly, not Sam! I walked over to Carly's door and knocked ,well knocked three times each with a different sound,which was our special knock.

Spencer opened the door. "Umm, where's Carly" , I asked stunned. She always comes to the door when I do the special knock. "She's in the shower", he replied. "She's taking a shower in the middle of the day", I asked. "I dont know but she's been in there for like 2 hours. I was worried when she bought in a chair, dvd player, and popcorn", He said. I just noticed he had some type og blue glob on his face. " It's a man facial", he screamed. I think he saw me staring.

I walked around him and went into the refridgerater. I had a plan. I grabbed a Peppi-Cola and stood infront of the bathroom door. I knocked. "Spencer GO AWAY. No your milk carton is not in the shower", she screamed. "It's not Spencer, it's Freddie", I said. "Go AWAY", She said. "If you come out i'll give you some Peppi-Cola", i bribed her. "I already have five with me", she wasn't going down without a fight.

I went upstairs to our baby's nursery. Yes, Carly & I have a baby together. Her name is Mya, and she is beautiful. She was asleep when I walked up to her crib. She had the cutest, big eyes EVER. I already have a daughter, so I dont know why Sam would try to pin her baby on me.

-To Be Continued

Bad Reveiws can be kept to yourself, and if you dont like my story. DONT READ IT. 


End file.
